Censorship of Adventure Time in the UK
The UK have censored several episodes of Adventure Time. The episodes are located below. Episodes with UK Censorship General Cuts *All instances of characters spitting on each other have been removed. *Instances of characters vomiting have also been removed. *Some lines were removed or censored due to maybe being too inappropriate for children. *Uses of the word "freakin'", "flipping", "fudge", "crap" etc. have been cut, muted or changed. For some reason, CN UK also has a problem with the word "moron". *Sometimes scenes have been cut for being too violent or frightening for kids, although punches and kicks aren't usually censored. *Episodes involving the Lich are often heavily censored. *All episodes to do with Finn losing his arm in season 6 were actually outright banned and never aired. *Other times things are censored for seemingly no reason. Season 1 Slumber Party Panic *Princess Bubblegum saying "You promised you wouldn't freakin' tell anyone!" in Finn's face was changed to "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!". Tree Trunks *(CITV-only cut) "I'm the sexiest adventurer in all the world!" Ricardio the Heart Guy *The scene when Ricardio comes to the container and breaks glass bottles for stabbing the air was censored. *The following scene was cut: **Princess Bubblegum: Finn!! Jake!! **is tied up in the rope from earlier and Ricardio is next to her with the broken bottle in his hand. **Ricardio: You were right all along, Finn! Now I'm going to cut out Princess Bubblegum's heart and make out with it! **Finn: Not if I can help it! *And this scene was cut: **Ricardio: One step closer and I'll remove her heart!! **Princess Bubblegum: Finn! I feel like a big idiot for doubting you! He was just so engaging! ...But his knowledge on plantoids is actually pretty weak. **Ricardio: Shut your mouth up, Princess! knocks Ricardio down by stretching his jowl at him. I'm gonna smooch that heart!! It will be my bride!! *'Shaved time - Circa 30 seconds.' My Two Favorite People *Finn spitting at Tiffany was cut. Evicted! *Finn spitting at Marceline was cut. Dungeon *Guardian Angel line "...where I'm going to cook you and eat your flesh" cut, along with Finn's reaction. *The scene with the spitting monster was cut. *The cat saying "I'm going to unzip you and wear you like a little coat", followed by Finn's armpit fart, were cut. Henchman *Marceline asking Finn if he thought that the man's bowtie looked like a bra was cut, along with Finn's reaction. *Marceline's song cut. Rainy Day Daydream *Finn's line, "Crap, it's your imagination!" was slightly edited to "Cripes, it's your imagination!" *The part where Jake accidentally imagines his mom naked was cut. Season 2 Blood Under the Skin *Some of the Swamp of Embarrassment scenes were cut. Storytelling *Boobafina's line, "Because I'm now soiled!" was cut. *'Shaved time - 4 seconds.' Crystals Have Power *Jake twisting Finn's nipple and Finn shedding a tear is cut *(CITV-only cut) "Finn! It's not sexy for a King to call his Queen bananas!" Go With me *Marceline's line, "But no tongue", along with Finn's reaction, was cut. *Finn vomiting at the couple's movies was cut. Season 3 Memory of a Memory *The scene of Ash getting punished is cut just to see Marceline kicking Ash. This used to not be censored. What was Missing *Marceline never spits on Bubblegum in the UK version. Marceline's Closet *The line from the Extremeties song, "I like girls who know the ropes" was cut. *The sound of Marceline urinating in her bathroom is cut out. This makes the scene confusing, as the toilet flush is left in, along with Marceline's "Hello?" Dad's Dungeon *The scene where the Fruit Witches ripped the giant apple to a core and chased Finn and Jake was cut, to not include all of the core. This used to not be censored. Incedium *The line, "I know just the skirt. And she's way-ay-ay hot!", was cut to just "I know just the skirt". *Flambo spitting at Jake was also cut. Season 4 The Lich *Princess Bubblegum chopping up the small candy creatures was cut and went straight to the scene where Finn lands into the house. This was a cut of 28 seconds. Season 5 Jake the Dog *Jake vomiting in the jacuzzi, along with Prismo and Cosmic Owl's reaction and leaving it, was cut. All The Little People *After the lives of the little people start to get out of hand, the UK version cuts out the shots of Abracadaniel, Choose Goose, and the candy girl dancing against each other and Turtle Princess spanking Xergiok. **'Finn': Come on, they’re not real, they’re like toys.'' These guys here, they’re goin’ out. the Marceline and [http://adventuretime.wikia.com/wiki/Peppermint_Butler Peppermint Butler in a tea cup. Marceline licks the red off of Peppermint Butler’s side.] Pretty serious. And look at Choose Goose and Lollipop Girl. They’re still testing the waters. [Choose Goose and Lollipop Girl are dancing and are joined by Abracadaniel] But I think things are gonna work out. Check out Xergiok and Turtle P. [Turtle Princess is seen lightly spanking Xergiok. '''Finn laughs.] Weird. But cool. Right, Jake? Bad Little Boy *The song 'Good Little Girl/ Bad Little Boy' was severely cut down. After Fionna pushes Marshall Lee away, the episode skips the first couple of verses of the song and goes straight to the verse begininning "Don't you know I'm a villain?". About 40 seconds of the song was cut. It is not known why this was done. *After the song, part of Marshall Lee's conversation with Fionna was cut out. The shot where Cake can be seen dancing in the foreground was removed. After the line, "I got a hot potato, and two hot tomatoes", it cuts straight to Fionna saying, "I'm not trying to be bad". *'''Shaved time - Circa 60 seconds. Simon & Marcy *Simon's line, "Marceline cover your ears" is cut, followed by Simon kicking the Clambulance screaming "MOTHER MOTHER MOTHER MOTHER!!!" *'Shaved time - 6 seconds.' A Glitch is a Glitch *The last few minutes are heavily cut. **'Princess Bubblegum': [Kisses her hand several times', and then licks it, after that, she pushes it away.]''' ...No.'' '[''Continues kissing the hand.] **One or two minutes, after that, another a scene is cut short. The scene is: **:'''Princess Bubblegum's hand: I missed you! **:Jake's hand: I missed you, too! hands kiss.' Whoa, you taste different, baby! You been playin' basketball in someone else's hockey rink?' **:Finn: '''Ahem... Hey, Bubs, where's the Ice King? I wanna kick his boingloings! ' **:'Jake: Yeah. Where is he? I wanna kick his boingloings, too!' **:'Ice King': Uh... guys? Hello? Uh... Let's forget all about this... [''the snake-spider hybrid wanders onscreen and bites Ice King several times.] Get off of me, you creep! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Frost & Fire *The first dream was shortened by a few seconds. *'Shaved time - 5 seconds.' Time Sandwich *The scene where Jake puts Lobster Soul into the casserole and after into the sandwich was cut for some reason. Season 6 The episodes, "Wake Up", "Escape From the Citadel", "The Tower", and "Breezy" were banned in the UK for some reason. Gold Stars *Almost the entire scene where the Lich comes out of Sweet P is cut. Only a flash of it is shown before it cuts to the King of Ooo and Toronto freaking out. This renders this entire episode pointless in the UK. Season 7 Stakes has many cuts. Bad Jubies *The scene where Lumpy Space Princess tells Finn about touching her body was replaced with a repeat of LSP rubbing her skin and the line "Like, weirdly toned and bikini ready" was added. Censorship tests Category:Adventure Time Category:British censorship